Stolen Roses and Suicide Deathes
by darkbloodmoon
Summary: chap. 3 up! korn/for. realms. the guys are kids so far, streetrats in calimport.... jon's a suicide kid from silvery moon... work in progress... PG for notion of nudiness and puberty... hehe. set as humor because writer thinks of them as chibies...R&R!
1. ChapterONE!

Okay, this is just a little thought that I came up with... my pal Ari is leaving today and she wants a whole stack of stories when she comes back so I have to get started and I thought I would do something a little different and include one of my favorite bands and some of my pals along with it... put them in a big bowl, add some salt, dust and a table spoon of Salvatore and what do ya get? A REALLY paranoid Jonathan Davis and a REALLY happy pal named Ashley *munky!*... So might as well get the show on the road here! Bonna patite! (as you might notice, French is NOT my language so work with me here.)  
  
The sun slowly rises over the horizen and the people of Calimport slowly rise out of their beds to go on with another sweltering day of doing whatever it is they do. While the creatures of its night retreat to their hiding spots in wait for another night of blood thristy killing to comence. The streets start to cloud with dust as the morning dew evaporates and the crowds come out to see what the merchants have for their wares.  
  
While the assains and higher thieves have gone to rest, the younger generations come out to practice their skills at life. A cut purse here, a stolen melon or trinket there. Street urcines out scavenging for a meal, or out gathering information for ruling guilds. Whatever information was needed, the orphan children of the streets were the ones to garner it from. They were cheap and easy to control, the perfect way to get ahead in life.  
  
*****  
  
"Munky... Munky, get uuuup...." A small male brunett with silver eyes peared out from his nest of blankets and gruffly shoved the limp form next to him.  
  
"I don' wannaaaa." The naked form half hidden under the thin blanket turned and huddled closer to his companion on the other side. Just then, a strong beam of light pretruded into the dark basement from a small window, dust and bits of rock falling from the cealing and a loud banging started at the door above on the ground floor. A large portion of stone hit one of the four mounds and a sleepy dark skinned 13 year old appeared out from under his blanket, rubbing his tender black curls.  
  
"Owwww, why does every time them stupid merchants come knocking about I get hit wit some'in'?" scratching his head, Reggie stood up and shook the rubble off him. Behind him, the naked and half naked forms of Munky, David and Head stirred and rose to thier feet, yawning and stretching.  
  
"Nmmmm.... why do we have to get up so early?" David's question was answered by a loud rumbling from the four's stomaches, followed by a series of moans and more stretches. Walking over to a small pile of random clothing a few feet from the beds, Reggie started digging around for his pick of the garments.  
  
"Come on guys, we got work to do, plus we have to get that stuff that the were-rat guild wanted... whatever it was." He put on a small red tunic and turned about to see his three fellow comrades staring at him critically. Each one with a bushy little eyebrow raised at him. "What? "  
  
The three looked at him for a moment longer and shook their heads.  
  
"Nothing Reggie, come on guys, let's get dressed." Head dove into the pile next and came out with his favorite shirt, a big and baggy grey tunic with faded green markings on the sleeves and around the collar.  
  
As the other two were finding their outfits for the day, Head went about the task of trying to brush his long brunette tresses. Standing infront of a piece of broken mirror that he had stolen himself from one of the brothels on the other side of town, he carfully brushed the dirty strands until they fell neatly into place. Carefully he tied them back with the string that was used to tie the collar of the tunic.  
  
"You know Head, you could always go back to Rachel. She'd give you a home and work to do at the brothel." Head looked at his reflection in the polished glass and turned to face Reggie.  
  
"No, i've tried telling you before Reg, I can't go back to her. They wouldn't allow it." He turned back and gave a final nod to himself. "Ok,let's go. I'm starving." He turned back around to see the motly crew behind him. He sighed and they headed out the trap door and into the allyway outside.  
  
*****  
  
A cart flew by, dust clouds rose and the four orphans choked for a moment and then started to form their plans for breakfast.  
  
"I say we hit the baker's today. Old Shock's always really busy at this time of day." Munky waited for David's almost daily complants about breakfast but they didn't come. Munky looked to see what he was doing but found the 8 year old staring at a fancy carriage slowly making it's way through the filthy reeking streets. It stood out against the adobe buildings around it like a white rose petal to red wine. Soon enough all four of them were staring at it, along with about 200 other people.  
  
"Hey Reggie, who is that?" David stood next to him asking.  
  
"How in the nine hells should I know?" He kept staring at the carriage as it made its way down the street. Before it turned the corner, a boy of about 12 peeked out of the back window with a tired and saddened look on his olive complected face, long strands of coarse black hair falling of his shoulders.  
  
The four boys stood there for a moment longer. They had all seen that boy and that strange unsettling look in his eyes. Reggie shook himself from the daze that had come over him and signaled to the rest that time was wasting if they still wanted to eat.  
  
*****  
  
Jonathan sat silently in his corner of the carriage, his eyes downcast and hands wrapped around his knees. Across from him sat an elder woman. Her beautiful serene blue eyes looking upon him and taking him in with concern. Gently she reached out a graceful hand to pull a lock of hair from his face and lift it as to look at him.  
  
"Jonathan, it will be alright." She smiled lovingly at him, but he turned away and again, let his head down, his hair blocking his face as a single crystaline tear rolled down his hardened cheek. Not even the Lady Silvery Moon could ease his pain.  
  
*****  
  
Sitting back at thier basement abode, the four boys ate thier breakfast/only likely meal for the day, in relative silence. An unexpected sandstorm had come about and they were stuck inside, trying to amuse themselves, or at lest find a way to get the information that the wererats needed on the Abdula Guild.  
  
Sitting in a circle nestled on top of their blankets, the four tried coming up with any ideas as to: one, why the wererats wanted to know of the Abdula Guild and two, what the reeking lythrocamps were going to do to them if they couldn't get the right information. and none of them really felt like answering that question.  
  
***** 


	2. ChapterTwo!

Austriel looked carefully at the boy before her. He was asleep, something that made her sigh in relief. He hadn't slept since they left Silvery Moon. This boy was a speical case indeed for her. Paranoid and unsure of himself. He had been a page for one of her knights until one night, he was cleaning his master's sword and armor when he apparently tried committing suicide by slitting his wrist.  
  
Shivers ran cascaded down Austriel's spine when she recalled the twisted look on his face when she found him that night. He was sitting in the middle of one of the small court yards, where he would occasionally wonder. This night, Austriel was walking about to get some fresh air and heard some one mummbling softly. She walked up to him but he ignored her. His voice was eriee as he continued to mumble the words of some unknown song. She looked at his face, his gaze far off in a different world, then down to his right arm which he was holding over his knees with his left hand. Here, three neat gashes had been made, all three with blood pouring freely. Quickly she pulled out a potion bottle from her deep flowing robe pocket and grabbed the boy's hand. He didn't struggle nor did he look at her. She called for guards to escort the lad back to his room and she sent a messanger out for help that very moment.  
  
She was pulled from her day dreams when a soft moan errupted from the boy infront of her. He looked so weak and fragile lying on the massive four poster bed. More moans came and she watched intently as his dark eyelids fluttered and his head tossed and turned. No matter how far from Silvery Moon they traveled, the dreams always would catch up behind him.  
  
*****  
  
Another morning, anopther day and once again the people of Calimport are doing whatever it is that they do.  
  
*****  
  
"Munky... Munky, wake uuu-" the young brunette was interrupted by the boy in question.  
  
"I don't wanna wake up... go back to be-e-e-ed..." With that, Munky disemerged back into his blankets. The only thing left to show that there was indeed a living being under those blankets was Munky's pile of two toned dread locks.  
  
Quietly, Reggie shut the trap door above him. Looking at the three forms wrapped in rags, he went over to the mirror and took a look at himself.  
  
He gazed at his hazel eyes, his dark skin and fient goatee just starting to form on his chin. He looked back at his sleeping friends behind him. The wererats weren't too happy last night. Of coarse they still paid him but only half the amount agreed upon.  
  
Life's hard, he thought to himself. But that's why only the strongest survive. He the remambered an offer that had been made back when he was younger, back when his brother Jesse was alive. The boss of the elven guild, Veda, had offered him and his brother a spot in the guild. At the time Jesse had declined, but maybe Erthrose would forget the past and adopt Reggie and and the others into the guild. You know what that would mena, he thought to himself, food, water, clothes... he smiled to himself, clothes, Head would like that, and a real room with warm, soft, dry beds. that would mean relative safty for the time being.  
  
he sighed and went back to the door. He smirked and went back out the trap door, careful as always, not to wake his fellow brothers of the street. Today, they would get a real breakfast, and just to spoil them, he thought to himself, they won't even have to leave the allyway. Covering his smirk with a determined glare, he headed out into the market.  
  
*****  
  
The room was dark when Jonathan awoke. The windows were covered much to his pleasure, and he was alone. Carefully he sat up and tested his strength by stretching out and gingerly he cracked his neck. Slowly he slid out of the large bed with its deep maroon covers and clumsily walked over to the full length mirror standing across from the bed to look himself over.  
  
Before him stood a tall, lean and ghostly looking creature. His long thick black hair had no luster to it, not that it ever did, but he looked sicker then ever. He decided not to worry about that and went on looking over his slightly toned arms, back and stomach.  
  
Staring at his face, he saw feint traces of acne and the startings of a mustache and heard playing on his face. He looked himself over again with a grim satisfaction, taking note of all the scarrs that covered his body. All but one of them were his own doing. Fine lines and dots on his stomache formed the written scripture of a long forgotten tongue. A tyraid of others, all different shapes and sizes decorated the rest of him.  
  
Standing there nude infront of the mirror, he looked at the thin line of black hairs that trailed from his navel down to his growing manhood. He shivered as memories from the recent past resurfaced in his mind. He quickly turned away from the mirror and started to look for his clothes and get dressed.  
  
***** 


	3. ChapterThree!

*****  
  
When Munky woke up shortly before the sun's zenith, his stomache was calling his name. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and took a big yawn. Looking down at David and Head, a thought struck him. Turning around to the bed nest behind him, he noticed that Reggie hadn't came back from his appointment with the wererats. All of a sudden, a deep gloom threatened to take over him. He forgot about his rumbling stomache and ploped down on the ground in dispair.  
  
Just then he heard a small creeking sound, then a light thud. His dispair became fear and he unconsuosly reached for the dagger hidden under Reggie's blankets. Light foot steps came closer, then two figures apeared into the dim sunlight.  
  
"Munky, but the dagger down man. You don't wanna hurt yourself." the easy going sounded like a call from the Gods. Munky's eyes started to tear up. A white toothy smile started it's way across his small exotic face. Slowly he set the dagger on the ground next to him, stood up and tackled the smaller figure.  
  
"Reggie! I-I-I thought you were dead! I thought the wererats had gotten you!" His voice in a trembling whisper and his tears of joy threatening to give way. The second figure stepped aside for the moment and took in the scene, a small grin sneaking it's way to her smooth, round face.  
  
"Mun-ky-you're-chok-ing-me." Munky quickly released Reggie from his super grip and backed a step away. He noticed Reggie looking him over and quickly, his face took on a deep shade of red.  
  
"Sorry. I was just so glad to see you again... alive again." Reggie playfully slapped him on the head and suddenly remembered the being beside him.  
  
"Oh for the Gods sake Munky! Go put some leggings on or somethng! We have a female here!" If it was possible, Reggie swore that Munky's face turned as red as a great red dragon. As Munkey started to fummble for some pants, the stranger spoke.  
  
"I don't mind, really, Reggie. Let him run around naked, I don't care. If you ask me, he looks rather amusing." Her voice was a little low but held a certain meledical note hidden in it and was very animated. Munky turned around, his fingers stumbling over the clasps.  
  
"My Gods, you're an elf! You're elven! Reggie! Where'd you find this girl?! She's elven! an elf!" Behind him, David and Head came up, streatching and yawning.  
  
"What's all the noise about--whoa! What in the Nine Hells is she doing here?!" David's eyes were wide as he stared at the dark stranger standing closely next to Reggie. Reggie gave him a sharp stare and introduced her.  
  
"This is Ashley. She is from the Veda Guild. She wishes to transfer to our group." The three gave him a curious look. "She claims to have tired of the guild life and wanted to try out a new life." There was silence. "And besides, we could use a good archer around here, Munky's decent enough but Ashley's one of the best, she's been training all her life." Their looks were still doubtful. "Look you guys, you gotta trust me. We could use her." Head stepped up and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I trust you Reggie, whatever you feel is right." Turning around, he continued as he walked away. "As long as we can keep ourselves alive, then I'm perfectly happy. Come on guys, I'm hungry." At that, Reggie remembered the sack lying at his feet.  
  
"Uh, you guys, while Munky was panicing about my death, I took the liberty of getting us some food to last us a few days." Picking up the sack, he started walking over to the beds.  
  
"Um Reggie, what are we going to do with..." David looked back at the sun elf.  
  
"Ashley."  
  
"Yeah, Ashley, but how are we going to supply food and clothing and what not for her when we can hardly fend for ourselves?" Ashley stepped up to speak.  
  
"Well, unlike you all, I have lived for over 25 years and have my own ways to getting what I need." She stopped. Tension was filling the air and it seemed a war would start at any moment.  
  
*****  
  
Five years later...  
  
***** 


	4. ChapterFour!

Five years later...  
  
*****  
  
"Okay boys! Come and get it!" Ashley announced as she casually lept down into the now more lugerious basement hideout that the guild called thier own. Almost like a bunch of trained puppies, her four comrades came forth out of the cool shadows. Slowly she let her burden go to david and munky and stood up to loosen her taunt muscles.  
  
"All right! We're having venison tonight! Hey Head, come here and check out the rack on this thing! She got herself a ten pointer this time!"  
  
"No thank you Munky, I'll pass on your offer for the time being." Head's voice was a low tenor, solum and calm. He stayed in his spot, removed from the other three, where he could be alone with his thoughts and contemplations. The sound of his voice nearly took all the fun of the moment for Munky. As the young boy grew into a young man, he had started to grow detached from his younger brothers and guild mates.  
  
"Hey Head, why don't you try to control your excitment man, you're blowing us away." David said dryly. Pulling his hunter's knife from his boot, he fliped it a few times and started to hack away at the carcess lying infront of him.  
  
"You know David, you should cut Head some slack, he did manage to arrange the treaty with the Aruka Guild. He's the reason we are living in this luxugery. He's had some hard times with whatever is going on in his head. I'd say if we all just left him alone and he'll come around on his own." Ashley's voice was barely a whisper, ment for only David and Munky to hear.  
  
In the shadows, Head gave a small snort and shifted around to get comfortable. His gaze left the damp wall and wondered down to the lying form of Reggie who sat back on a bag chair reading a book by candle light. The idea finally struck him how unusal that seemed, Reggie, the leader, the fighter, reading. He shook his thoughts away and stood up.  
  
"Hey you guys, I'm going out for a walk or something." Without waiting for a reply, he climbed out onto the street above him.  
  
For blocks, he walked around aimlessly. The cool night air felt nice on his stubbled face, he reached up and ran his hand through the long strands of his brown hair. As he did so, he felt the long scar on the side of his jaw. A gentle rain started to fall in a light drizzle and he continued to wonder. It was about two hours till midnight when he came out of his thoughts. He inspected the area around him and noticed that he had left the territory of the guild.  
  
He didn't really know how he had gotten to that particular spot. He looked out over the edge of the roof top, the wind whirling through his hair. He let out a sigh. For some reason I feel freer here.  
  
At the very edge of his range of hearing, he heard a quiet, eerie voice, singing a soft haunting tune that seemed to float in the damp air. He stopped to try and discern from what direction the melody was coming from but decided to forget it and start heading back to the base.  
  
*****  
  
Jonathan sat in his usual hiding spot, waiting for the stranger he had become so fond of inside, all though he'd never admit it to anyone never the less, himself.  
  
Tonight, the brunette had come again. Jon was hoping he would since he had not come for the past three days. For about four months Jon had been watching this stranger. Sometimes he would sit on the roof top and talk to himself about his problems or he would sit and sing softly, some song by a bard who's lyrics had caught his tongue.  
  
Tonight, he just sat there quietly. He looked troubled. Jon sat in his hiding place, watching and studing his movements. Jonathan's mind wondered. He could tell that his little 'pet' as his twisted mind so called him, was worried and his tortured heart ached for him. He wanted to comfort him, to stroke that long wavey hair. Jon shook the images out of his head and realized he had been singing softly under his breath. He looked back at where the young man had been and cought the last sights of him as he disapeared from the rooftop. He shook his head and turned back to cutting the chain links he was using to make for his shirt of mail.  
  
*****  
  
Janyda looked carefully at her dearly beloved brother. He sat in the window again, working on his mail work. He seemed so hopless to her. He was 17 and hadn't found a trade or a wife. Come to think of it, she thought to herself, she had never seen him even eye a girl. Besides the work he did around the house, the only things she had ever seen him really do would be him sitting outside at night, working on this or that, sometimes, if she listened hard enough, she could hear him singing. She left her thoughts as a small stone on the corner of her nightstand magically told her a costumer was coming. She closed the window shouders and prepared herself for another night's work. It stunk being a prostitute.  
  
***** 


End file.
